Oliver Frey
Oliver is the eldest son to Conrad Frey and the Heir to the Twins. He is the older brother to Gerard Frey and twin brother of Sarra Blackwood. Unlike his father, Oliver has little care for the politics and scheming involved in being a lord, and instead prefers to live a life without that. Appearance Standing at 6' Oliver has long dark hair and very dark brown eyes. He’s long of limb and lean muscled with hardly any bulk or fat to him. BIOGRAPHY Born one of two children in 254AC to Emeline Frey nee Mooton and Conrad Frey, the other being his twin sister sarra blackwood nee frey, Oliver was a typical noble child and was taught like one. He grew up on tales of the War of the Wicked and worshiped heros like Ser Duncan the Tall and Lord Jason Darklyn. He wanted to be a soldier from a very young age and as a youth it proved he was fated to be one as he was a born leader and very charismatic, always showing Leadership and commanding the other children around the Twins, yet his gifts were never really acknowledged by his father. His first sword was put into his hand at the age of five and while he was never a natural with it like his brother Forrest, who was a much better fighter, he made sure to always work extremely hard at it. As he grew and learned his lessons he found out that two other subjects that he gravitated towards were Engineering and Fortifier. He studied many books on the subjects, reading through histories of sieges and defensive battles and even making models of battles and siege equipment to further enhance his studies of the two. At the age of six and ten Durran’s Defiance happened and while many houses declared for either side House Frey remained neutral until his father declared for Aemond. What came next was Oliver’s first taste of combat at the Battle of the Bridge. He fought gallantly at his father’s side and helped his brother drag his father to safety after he was wounding, leaving his uncle Arthur and cousin Walder to fight on and eventually perish. In the aftermath in their fury, Oliver and his brother Forrest led a counter attack with the Frey forces that let the Northern host drive the Valeman forces away from the Twins. In the aftermath he rode to Seaguard with his contingent of Frey soldiers alongside Yoren Blackwood to face the Greyjoy's alongside Aerion and Aemond Blackfyre at the Battle of Hag’s Mire. Oliver fought heroically alongside the rebel forces, bravely leading his men against the Ironborn. Victorious, Oliver turned his forces back to the Twins to regroup with his father. Once there, despite his protests against, he begrudgingly relinquished command of the Frey forces to his father and accompanied him to the Battle of Harrenhal where again he fought gallantly. It was Oliver who recovered the sword Blackfyre in the aftermath of the duel between Aemond and Maelys. In the years that followed Oliver was a dutiful son to his father Conrad. In 276AC while his Uncle was visiting from the Free Cities, Oliver and his brother Forrest were the targets of taunts and an exchange of words from his uncle Alliser and while Oliver was able to hold his rage back under a stony countenance his brother Forrest gave into it and brawled with his uncle alliser and his son Guy coming out on the losing end before his Father Conrad put an end to the violence. The next morning Alliser and Guy left for a hunt where they were very tragically and fatally beset by bandits. Oliver helped his father search for the murderous bandits but sadly never found them. Discontent grew between father and son in the years that followed as Conrad repeatedly turned down marriage prospects for Oliver and the discontent spilled over when in 278AC, his brother Gerard married a Staedmon girl for love. This infuriated Olliver, whom lashed out at his father for letting his brother marry for love while he was forced to wait for a political marriage. Conrad didn’t relent however and Oliver remained unmarried. In 280AC Oliver participated in the tourney at King’s Landing where he lost to his brother Forrest. The following year he finally secured his long awaited marriage with Ysilla Royce, the daughter of Lord Harrion Royce, in a political marriage that gave the Freys ties to the Vale. Oliver is the acting commander of the Frey forces and he will defend his House from the rebel Riverlords no matter the cost. TIMELINE * 254 AC- Born to Emeline Frey nee Mooton and Conrad Frey, at the same time as his twin sister Sarra * 259 AC- His first sword is put into his hand * 266 AC- Begins to develop skills at engineer and fortifier that he pursues with great diligence. * 270 AC- Durran’s Defiance breaks out, fights gallantly and proves himself as a leader of men at the Battles of the Bridge, Hag’s Mire, and Harrenhal. Recovers Blackfyre from the field and presents it to his father in the aftermath of the duel between Aemond and Maelys. * 276 AC- Alliser and Guy Frey are killed by bandits the day following an argument with Oliver and his brother Forrest. * 278AC- Gets into an argument with his father and brother following his brother’s marriage for love. * 280AC- Fights in the TOurney at King’s Landing and is eliminated by his brother Forrest. * 281AC- Marries Ysilla Royce in a political marriage. * 282AC- Following his father being made Lord Paramount and the outbreak of rebellion in the Riverlands Oliver is acting commander of the Frey forces at the Twins. HOUSEHOLD/NPC’s Ser Harys Haigh, friend and sworn sword. gift: Leadership. Ser Dickon, sworn sword. gift: Martially Addept. Ser Franklyn Rivers, sworn sword. gift: Leadership. Ser Edmyn Erenford, friend and sworn sword. gift: Duelist. Ser Kyle, sworn sword. gift: Ambidextrous Category:House Frey Category:Riverlander